megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnet Man: Invasion of the Leptons
Magnet Man: Invasion of the Leptons is a conceptual fan game idea by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Magnet Man from Mega Man 3. In this game, Magnet Man faces the Evil Energy. The enemies that stand in his way, which serve as the "Robot Masters" of this game, are known as the Leptons. The Leptons are reptilian-alien in appearance. Magnet Man starts out with his Magnet Missiles and his magnetic pull shield. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Magnet Man sits up and meets the two scientists who rebuilt him.} Text Magnet Man was one of several past Robot Masters who were rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Text Since Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were long gone, and Mega Man had reverted back to Rock, these measures were needed. {Magnet Man using his powers.} Text Magnet Man was using his magnetic powers to help gather metals for construction, when... {Two Picket Men approached.} Picket Man 1: Sir! Some weird purple meteor has landed! Picket Man 2: Also, some weird reptilian robots emerged from it! {Close up of Magnet Man} Magnet Man: Purple meteor?! Rock told me of what that was during his Mega Man days--that's the Evil Energy! {Close up of the two Picket Men} Picket Man 2: The robots that emerged call themselves the Leptons. Picket Man 1: They're spreading that Evil Energy everywhere! {Magnet Man showing a pose of determination.} Magnet Man: Just leave everything to me! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Electromagnet Base (a variation of his stage in Mega Man 3) Boss: Evil Energy Giant Magfly (a giant version of the flying magnet enemy) Stage Select (the Leptons) * Laser Lepton (laser themed) ** Weapon: Polarize Beam (a long beam that fires straight; can even pass through walls) ** Weakness: Silicate Barrier * Crystal Lepton (crystal themed) ** Weapon: Silicate Barrier (shield--can also bounce back certain shots) ** Weakness: Quark Mine * Blaster Lepton (explosives themed) ** Weapon: Quark Mine (a mine that can be controlled slightly--similar to Remote Mine) ** Weakness: Polarize Beam * Arachno Lepton (spider themed--maybe in a cave or forest) ** Weapon: Silk Grab (similar to Thunder Claw, but not electrical) ** Weakness: Nova Blaze * Flame Lepton (fire themed) ** Weapon: Nova Blaze (fireball that goes forward a short distance, then explodes in the four diagonals) ** Weakness: Galactic Wind * Spiral Lepton (wind themed--so obviously in the sky) ** Weapon: Galactic Wind (a whirlwind move similar to Tornado Hold) ** Weakness: Tar Blob * Pitch Lepton (tar-themed; so maybe a mountain area with tar pits) ** Weapon: Tar Blob (a blob of tar; thrown like Concrete Shot, and can also trap enemies) ** Weakness: Dessicant Powder * Sediment Lepton (Powder-themed; so maybe a desert area) ** Weapon: Dessicant Powder (a cloud-like shot with some slowly descending "trail") ** Weakness: Silk Grab Final Stage The Final Stage is Evil Energy Radiation Plant. Evil Energy Radiation Plant 1: Outer Courtyard Boss: Hyper Storm H. (weak to Quark Mine) Evil Energy Radiation Plant 2: Flooded Sewers Boss: Mega Water S. (weak to Dessicant Powder) Evil Energy Radiation Plant 3: Security Corridor Boss: Buster Rod G. (weak to Polarize Beam) Evil Energy Radiation Plant 4: Cyberspace {Boss Rush--no other boss after} Evil Energy Radiation Plant 5: Control Bridge Boss: Giant Rubber Worm (weak to Nova Blaze--hit the head) Evil Energy Radiation Plant 6: Master Reactor Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Spark Man Clone (weak to Silk Grab) --Form 2: Reactor Core (shoots out beams and sparks; weak to Tar Blob--hit the main nucleus) Category:Conceptual fan games